


Not to Me, Bro, Not If it's You

by elysiumwaits



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Character, butchering of classic greek literature, how many times can i put the word bro into 400 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits
Summary: That scene from Orestes, but in Reilly and Jonesy style.





	Not to Me, Bro, Not If it's You

**Author's Note:**

> That one scene from Orestes - the "it's rotten work" scene - is making its way across Tumblr, so I did it in Reilly and Jonesy form. 
> 
> I didn't actually end up using that specific translation, I used [this one](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus:abo:tlg,0006,016:788) instead. 
> 
> I wrote this in 10 minutes, but it took like 20 to post.

Reilly doesn’t get sick often. Immune system made of steel with a little bit of sheer force of will - “I just decide not to be sick, bro. Then I just feel better!” - so it’s not something that they have to deal with on a regular basis. Jonesy doesn’t get sick that often either, so things like summer colds don’t really even come up in conversation. 

Which is why when things like summer colds come around, like actually come around, neither of them know what to  _ do _ . But there’s Reilly, sniffling and sneezing and making a particularly pathetic racket over there on the couch - or at least, Jonesy’s going to assume that’s Reilly, and not that Reilly’s comforter has come to life and  _ also _ gotten sick.

Eventually, though, after about ten minutes, Reilly’s head actually pops out of the blanket. There’s some wiggling, and a hand also pops out, holding a roll of toilet paper. And then Jonesy is grimacing, because that’s a really gross sound Reilly’s making  _ into _ the toilet paper, but mostly Jonesy’s just concerned. 

“Can I, uh,” Jonesy starts, and stops because he’s not exactly sure what he’s about to offer. Finally, he settles on, “help? Can I help, bro?”

“Nah, bro.” Reilly’s hand disappears back into the comforter with the toilet paper. “You should-”  _ Sniff _ . “You should probably clear out, bro, you’re gonna get sick. Leave me here to die, save yourself.”

“You want me to, uh,” Jonesy starts, and then stops again. Shit, what do sick people need? What did his mom do? “Call your mom, bro?”

“Nah, bro, she’ll just cry when I die, bro.” Reilly’s head disappears back into the comforter too. 

Jonesy frowns. “ _ I’ll _ cry when you die, bro.”

“I’m not really gonna die,” Reilly says, muffled in the blanket. “I just need, like. Sick people stuff, bro. NyQuil and Kleenex.”

There it is, something Jonesy can  _ do _ to help. He’s already out of his own chair. “I can get you that, bro! I’ll take care of you.”

“Nah, bro,” Reilly says again, and there’s this motion, like he’s waving Jonesy away, but it’s trapped under the comforter. “Nah, taking care of someone sick is like… it  _ sucks _ .”

He stops, furrows his brow and frowns again. “It doesn’t suck. Not for me, bro, not if I’m taking care of  _ you _ .”

A moment, and then Reilly pokes his head out. “You’ll just get sick, bro.”

“Don’t worry about it, bro!” Jonesy replies. “Then you’ll take care of me. Even though it sucks.”

“It wouldn’t suck. Not if it’s taking care of  _ you _ , bro.”

“Aw, bro,” Jonesy says, and scuffs his foot, looks away so that Reilly doesn’t see him blush and misses Reilly looking pleased. When he looks back, Reilly’s ducked his head back into the comforter, so that Jonesy doesn’t see  _ his _ blush. 


End file.
